A tapered-roller bearing (See German Offenlegungsschrift Nos. 2,229,567 and 2,142,472) usually comprises an outer race, an inner race received within the outer race formed with a radially outwardly projecting ridge, an array of frustoconical rollers riding between these two races and having large-diameter ends turned toward the ridge of the inner race, and a cage that maintains a predetermined angular spacing between the rollers. At least one of the races is formed with means for feeding lubricant to the rollers.
The case is usually made of sheet metal and is supported or guided by the axial faces of the two races in systems where high speeds are encountered so that the adverse effect of centrifugal force can be countered. It is therefore necessary to provide particular guide surfaces and holders on the cage in order to insure its proper centering.
So-called massive cages have also been used in order to provide a larger contact surface between the cage and the rollers. The windows in this cage which receive the individual bearings are usually closed by a separate cage element that is riveted to a comb-type cage arrangement so as to close these windows and form a rigid assembly. In use however it has been found that the rivets create an eccentric center of gravity, and frequently loosen so as to make the entire assembly useless.